Galvana/DoF
|available = Level 2 |island(s) = Starhenge |beds required = N/A |element1 = Celestialdof |element2 = |element3 = |element4 = |size = 2 x 2 |Constellation = Immortal Jolt |breeding = |breeding time = |incubation time = |teleporting time = |teleporting level = |teleporting cost = |teleporting reward = |likes = |buying price coin = |buying price gem = |buying price gem 2 = |buying price gem 3 = |buying price gem DoF = 1,250 |buying price starpower= |selling price coin DoF =10,086 |selling price shard = |placement xp = |placement xp 2 = |rare version = |regular version = |original version = Galvana |dawn of fire version = |previous celestial = 60px Vhamp |next celestial = 60px Scaratar }} Bio: Description I The Galvana is a humanoid Monster. It has pale-blue skin accompanied by orange hair on its head and purple bands on its upper arms. Its lips and eyelids are cyan. It has amber eyes which tend to glow yellow when it sings, similarly to the Wubbox. It has very subtle wrinkles under its eyes. The Galvana appears to be wearing a yellow chest plate which has huge lightning bolt-esque shapes protruding from the back of it. White horns emerge from its head as well. Gauntlet-like objects can be seen on its hands, each with a cerulean spiral engraved into them, resembling that of Wubbox. Under its chest plate, Galvana sports a maroon, striped, feathered covering which hides its legs (or leg). It also has two feet, each with two light-blue toes. It also has a luxurious cluster of orange feathers on its chest. Galvana possesses a brown, lighting bolt shaped staff, which seems to be holding a blue energy orb, resembling the one in the center of the Wubbox. It is the Celestial Monster of Electricity and the Class of Supernatural. Its constellation is called Immortal Jolt. Although It is unknown if the Galvana has two separate feet or if they are part of one leg,It looks like 2 legs at the edge of the feet. thumb Song Galvana's song is similar to Candelavra's. it sings multiple "Oooooooo"s. Towards the end of the song, it becomes "Rootitoot toot, rootitoot toot", similar to Glaishur, or Oaktopus on Cloud Island. Sometimes while it sings, its eyes start to glow yellow, and the orb on its staff pulses with energy. Breeding cannot be bred; instead, like all Celestials, it can only be hatched from an egg after its egg reaches the portal in the Daily Login Game. The Galvana is available in the Daily Login Game during every July. Teleportation Like all Celestials, the Galvana automatically gets teleported to Starhenge if their species' egg reaches the portal within the time limits. Name Origin The Galvana's name is a spin on the word "galvanize", which means "to shock or excite into taking action". Notes * YGalvana is the twelfth and final Celestial to be released. It represents the month of July. * Galvana's name, design, and bio was leaked by BBB in the Ultimate My Singing Monsters Guide in advance of its appearance in the game. ** Before this, the player could also see Galvana's silhouette in-game. * It is heavily implied Galvana created the Wubbox. Galvana's hands heavily resemble the Wubbox's hands. This could hint towards the fact that the Wubbox was created by Galvana, as the Wubbox does not currently exist in Dawn of Fire and the Wubbox is mentioned to be "imbued with an elemental energy unfamiliar to those on the surface" in its biography in My Singing Monsters. ** It also has feet similar to the Wubbox, brown eyes like the Wubbox, and its chestplate represents the Supernatural element. ** The energy orb atop of Galvana's staff could also be the same orb in the Wubbox's chest. ** In Galvana's biography, it is also stated that its staff is said to create life; this could also support the idea that the Galvana created the Wubbox. ** In theory, that same orb on Galvana's staff may have been passed down to the Wubbox to create more supernatural life, thus resulting in the Wublins. This would make Galvana the Wubbox's (and by extension the Wublins') ancestor and creator. ** Galvana's eyes also glow a greenish-yellow, the same color as the Wubbox's eyes when they glow. ** One of the possible nicknames for Galvana is "Xubbow" which is "Wubbox" with the w and x swapped in position. * In previous versions, Galvana's silhouette was what looks like it's own egg. * Unlike any other Celestial, Galvana looks younger in appearance, and more humanoid. * In Galvana's bio, it is stated that it is the leader (albeit de facto) of the Celestials. By this logic, the Wubbox could possibly be the de facto leader of the Natural Monsters. * Galvana's voice may be tuned from its staff, as when it sings the "ah" parts, the staff glows when it goes up to a higher note, in a similar manner to Wubbox when "voicing" its wobble bass noise. ** This, if true, further implies that Galvana created Wubbox. * Galvana's codename before its release was z12_unknown, but then was changed to z12_lightning in the update before its release. * On the left-most part of Galvana's head is what appears to be a cut. * she appears younger than the other celestials Category:Starhenge Category:Monsters (Dawn of Fire) Category:Celestials (Dawn of Fire)